


Pancake Madness

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: Embracing The Wolf [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-wan/Omega Anakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Teasing, True Mates, Werewolves, finger licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: Obi-wan surprises Anakin with a pancake breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Embracing The Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Pancake Madness

It was the  _ smell _ that woke him. 

The tantalizing, delicious aroma of homemade pancakes and honey. 

Anakin slowly cracked his eyes open, stretching under the sheets as he yawned. The Alpha stood smiling in the doorway. He returned the smile with one of his own as he looked at Obi-wan - or more importantly, the wooden tray loaded with two plates stacked high with pancakes covered with honey and butter. 

The sight made his stomach growl and he licked his lips hungrily. “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” Anakin demanded, instantly awake as he sat up, arms raised towards the Alpha, making desperate grabby hands.

Obi-wan laughed as he walked quickly across the room and sat down on the bed beside him, gently placing the tray over their laps. “I thought this would be a nice surprise.”

Stabbing his fork into the pancake stack closest to him, Anakin cut a very  _ large _ sized bite and stuffed it into his mouth. “Mmmm, oh my God.” The semi salty-sweet taste made him  _ moan _ as he closed his eyes. “ _ I love you _ .”

Chuckling softly at his reaction, Obi-wan cocked his head curiously. “Are you talking to me? Or the pancakes?”

Opening his eyes, the Omega wolf swallowed and looked from his Mate, to his plate of pancakes and back again, smiling as he shrugged. “Do you want me to lie to you?” He asked innocently, leaning forward to give the still chuckling and now grinning Alpha a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, I love you too.” 

“Just not as much as you love the pancakes,” The older wolf stated, pretending to be ‘devastated’ at the thought of being replaced in his lover’s affections.

Laughing as he cut another massive mouthful, Anakin rolled his eyes as he ate. “If you wanted me to choose  _ you _ , then you shouldn’t have made them taste  _ so good _ .”

Picking up his knife and fork, Obi-wan started on his own pancake stack.... And couldn’t help agreeing as he groaned blissfully. “... Ohhh, that _ is  _ good...” His eyes flicked up from the tray to meet Anakin’s and his grin returned as he grabbed the wooden tray and playfully pulled it away. “... Sorry, but I don’t want to share anymore.” 

“If you try to take my pancakes, I will kill you.” Anakin mock growled, grabbing the other end of the tray to pull it back - starting a ridiculous parody of a tug of war for his breakfast.

“It would be worth it,” The Alpha said as he sighed dramatically, struggling to hold back his laughter. One hand still ‘stealing’ the tray again as he cut another mouthful of his pancakes with his fork. Which he then ate with an exaggerated moan. “If I had these all to myself, I could die happy.”

“I can see your gravestone now,” The mock scowl faded from Anakin’s face and his eyes gleamed as he tried and failed to stifle his own giggles. “Here Lies Obi-wan Kenobi ... The Pancake Thief.” 

“ _ Pancake Thief...”  _ He repeated incredulously. That was it. He couldn’t hold back anymore, tears quickly began to stream down his face as Obi-wan threw back his head and howled with laughter. “Oh, I’m so glad I did this now,” He said, devouring another mouthful as he slid closer to Anakin and settled the tray back on their laps again. 

“So am I...” Smiling as he leaned over to kiss the Alpha again, Anakin nuzzled his cheek affectionately. “... Thank you.” He said, tucking into the honey soaked pancakes again.

Abandoning his knife completely, Obi-wan slid an arm around the back of his Mate’s shoulders, pulling him into a warm, one-armed snuggle. “You’re very welcome.”

They ate the rest of their pancakes in silence, both relishing every mouthful. The only sound that filled the bedroom, were their occasional satisfied moans. 

The Alpha finished first, setting his fork down and leaning back into the pillows with a contented sigh.

As he finished, Anakin dropped his knife and fork and swiped his fingers through the melted honey-butter left on the plate. His eyes were locked on Obi-wan’s as he brought them to his lips ... and  _ slowly _ licked his hand clean, suckling on each finger individually.

The sight made Obi-wan’s breath hitch in his throat, especially when the Omega purposely let some drip from the corner of his mouth. Pulling him close, the Wolf King licked away the sweet trickle and kissed him tenderly; moaning at the lingering taste of honey. 

Grinning as he pulled away, Anakin dragged his hand through the last of the honey--

Letting it run from his fingers and down his arm. “... Oops ...” He looked into Obi-wan’s eyes as they widened with arousal and grinned. “... I think I made a mess.” 

“Then I’d better clean you up,” The Alpha said huskily as he moved the tray off the bed. Smiling with delight, he leaned over and  _ licked _ up the entire length of the Omega’s arm, over and over again, cleaning the tiny rivers of honey. “Mmmm, You taste  _ devine _ .” 

A shudder ran through Anakin as he flicked his tongue all over his palm. Lapping up every trace of the sticky sweetness. Like the younger wolf had done previously, he took each finger into his mouth, sucking and licking each one clean before moving onto the next. 

As soon as he was deemed 'clean', the Omega gripped Obi-wan's face in his hands and pulled his Mate into a desperate kiss. 

They both moaned, clinging to each other. Both trying to draw themselves closer together to deepen the already intensely passionate kiss.

"Well that was fun," Anakin gasped breathlessly as they finally broke apart. 

"It was definitely a good idea," Obi-wan said with a smile as he nodded.

Snuggling closer, Anakin let out a happy sigh and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "We should start everyday like this."

As he lay back in their bed, holding his Mate in his arms, the Alpha couldn't help smiling in agreement. His breakfast in bed surprise had been the  _ perfect  _ way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a funny, silly little scene that came out fully formed last night. It was so much fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did.


End file.
